


In which Walter Strickler gets the best news of his life

by SailorYue



Series: In which Walter Strickler learns a lot about himself [2]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Stricklake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Barbara Lake has some terrific news for her 2 favorite people...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So random musings about if, long after Jim returns from he darklands, Walter and Barbara are together… alot… like a lot alot. And as much as Jim Still finds that WRONG, he copes. He did say he would try to help Strickler become a better person, and he REALLY makes his mom happy… and, ugh, his mom's happiness is more important than his irk of a stinking changeling. So they’ve been a family for almost a year now.
> 
> And one day Barbara has some WONDERFUL news for her two boys.

........

Jim is in absolute dumbfound shock. Especially since that means… ew… but… really?? He can’t snap out of his utter shock and just stares in space… making a low sound of horror.

Walter Strickler however takes the news otherwise. 

“Wait… your…. But that would mean…. and we are….” this goes on for a bit, Barbara finds it endearing. Her changeling husband is actually speechless, something of a rare occurrence for him.

“Yes, Walt. We are going to gave a baby. Isn’t that great news? Jim calm down now, quit that noise!”

Walter can barely contain himself,jumping up and pacing. 

“Yes dear, fantastic news! Trust me, I’m absolutely ecstatic! But just How on earth did this happen?” He asked trailing off. 

At that, Jim snapped out of his shock. 

“Dude, you’d think after 600 somewhat years you’d learn a bit about human biology.” He quipped, much to the chagrin of his mother and stepfather.

“Jim, now’s not the time for jokes.” His mother scolded. Jim gave a sheepish grin. 

Walter however, was still in shock, worry creased over his face. What would this mean for them? As far as he had known, no changeling had ever sired a child outside of another changeling… this one will be more human than troll, but… How would the world view them? The fears just kept streaming thru his mind. 

“Walt? Are you ok?” Barbara placed her hand on his knee.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, giving her a smile and placed his hand over hers.

"Yes, Barbara, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About the baby?"

"Yes. This child will be the first half human-half changeling baby, and I'm worried about many different things that this means. " He lowered his gaze.

Tho his mother may not understand, Jim knew what he was talking about. Changelings were looked down upon in the world, mostly because they were used as tools to spy by gummgumms, but he knew that they all were not bad. From the tight brother-sister relationship Claire had with the changeling Notenrique, to how instrumental Strickler had been in the end with the fall of Gunmar. But not every troll could see that. 

"Hey, if anyone has to say anything about this kid, they'd have to answer to me, wouldn't they? I'm not the Trollhunter for nothing." Jim gave Walter a wink, which stirred a soft grin from the changeling.

"Too true, young Atlas. This baby will have the best sibling they could ever ask for."

Jim chuckled at the compliment. The moment was broken as Jim's watch went off, signalling it was time to do a patrol sweep and training.

"Sorry, duty calls mom." He got up and kissed his mom on the cheek. Looking over at his new changeling stepfather he paused before holding out his hand to him. Walter stared at the boy's hand momentarily before shaking it.

"Congrats, Walt. You're gonna be a great dad, I'm sure." He said, before grabbing his bag and helmet, rushing out the door.

Strickler stared at his hand, stunned at the boy's compliment. He was so deeply moved that he was startled at the sound of the lad's vespa starting up. He smiled. Perhaps this meant that they were starting to repair. Forgive about the past transgressions. He looked at his beautiful wife, thinking... He was the luckiest creature on earth.


End file.
